clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clarence Cyborg
Clarence Cyborg is a cybernetic robotic version of Clarence. Appearance He's a big and tall robot with a head shaped like Clarence's, but with some bruises and scars and a right cyborg eye and a left scarred eye. At the back of his head, there's a metal covering to seal the inside of his head. He has a big, muscular metallic body (The body is composed of a metal cube and a metal trapezium. In the upper torso, there's a core (made out of Energon inside), a small vertical sliding door with a laser inside. at the sides, there are missile launchers that launch long range torpedoes which home in on enemies. For the lower torso (his abdomen), it contains 6 abdominal shaped doors with guns inside. His arms have his head emblem as the logo, located on the front of his shoulders. his lower arms have spikes on one side and has metal hands that shoot missiles. for his waist, it has studs on the brim and his legs resemble Clarence's but with metal rings with studs on them. In his second appearance, Clarence Cyborg has a completely different look. His head remains the same but with no scars or bruises from his first appearance, (also, the metal covering is gone) his torso also has completely changed from his last appearance (His chest now comprises of a rectangular box with opening doors and an energy core compartment where his energy core (still made from Energon from Transformers) rests on. For his abdomen, it's painted green rather than pink and the abdominal shaped doors (now grey in color) have been decreased to 4 (down from 6 in his first appearance). The upper 2 abdomen contains multi rocket missile launchers, while the middle 2 contains gatling guns. The small lower abdomen contains rocket missiles. In his stomach section contains a powerful laser that's strong enough to cut through steel. The shoulders now look trapezium-shaped rather than round. They also have 2 giant letter C's instead of the head emblem in front of them. The arms are purple, pink and blue altogether. At the side of each arm, there are 3 blades instead of 5. The waist section is blue and looks like a letter T instead of an upside-down shaped cone. For the legs, they have colored 2 shades of blue. (the thighs are colored pink.) They now have knee guards with the letter C on them and the feet are also blue. The jetpacks are no longer built-in, but they're attached to the back of Clarence Cyborg. Lastly, there is yellow studs found in various spots of the body. (2 rows in each shoulder, 1 on top of the forearm, 1 on the waist, and 1 on each leg.) Personality Clarence Cyborg used to be evil; cruel, wicked and bad like Ecneralc, but he is now friendly, loyal and headstrong. He now sides with Clarence and his friends. Abilities * Flying : He has built in jetpacks on his back, which enables him to fly. * Scanning and identifying : He has a right cyborg eye that can scan and identify anything and anyone. * Weapons: Clarence Cyborg has built-in all over his body. He uses them if there are enemies. * Stretching : he can stretch his arms and legs with ease. * Combat : He's capable of fighting enemies without the use of weapons in some circumstances. Bio Clarence Cyborg used to be Clarence, studying at Aberdale Elementary. He was insulted by Belson Noles (He wrote a sign saying Clarence Sucks), laughed by his classmates and was suspended by Miss Baker for being insolent towards her. When he was walking home from school, he was splashed with water by a passing car, got angry and chased it, and kicking down the bumper. This has angered the driver, who called police. When the police arrived, Clarence was nowhere to be found. When Clarence arrived home, he greeted his parents Mary and Chad and immediately went to his room, without telling them what happened at school. He entered his room, hid under the bed to hide from the police, who arrived at his home. They questioned Mary, who said he was in his room. Then they went to his room, trying to open it but the door is locked. They barged into his room with reinforcements and searched for him, nowhere to be found again, Luckily a police detective helped them searching for clues. Later, when they found Clarence hiding behind a streetlight and arrested him, sending him to a juvenile court, where he was tried and sentence to life imprisonment of 10000 years. When Clarence was in jail, he drew a map, made a drill to dig his way out and escaped. Clarence was then kidnapped by a team of unlisenced mechanic/surgeons led by an evil doctor who plans to turn kids into cyborgs and have them to take over the world. he was brought before the doctor saying he's gonna turn him into a cyborg and sell his body parts to donors who need it. Clarence was brought into an operating room and was operated and surgically turned into a cyborg. Clarence (now known as Clarence Cyborg) is then trained to be a cyborg. Relationships Clarence: He acts as his bodyguard and is always there when Clarence snaps his fingers to summon him. Category:Fan characters. Category:Characters Category:Robots